


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Seventeen OTP Prompts [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Background Verhao, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Yoon Jeonghan are Best Friends, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan Are Best Friends, Hurt Lee Chan | Dino, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, No Underage Sex, Teacher Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Teacher Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Teacher Yoon Jeonghan, Work In Progress, Yoon Jeonghan-centric, not THIS time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Seventeen OTP Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879804





	Untitled

**7:34 AM**

Chan was woken up by someone(he immediately knew who)shaking his shoulder to get his attention.Groaning tiredly in annoyance, he pulled the comforter back over his head in an attempt to go back to sleep.

Attempt is the key word in that sentence because apparently,Jeonghan,as usual, wasn't going to give him the time of day.


End file.
